


The Local Inaba Chat

by LuigiHouse (WarioCart), WarioCart



Series: Chatsona [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chie just is, F/F, F/M, Kanji is very real with people, Naoto is fully accurate in text form, One Shot, Persona 4 Spoilers, Teddie is just happy to be there, Yosuke is himself, Yu is the serious/secretly not serious member of the group, Yukiko has laughter strokes on the keyboard, chatfic, through the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/LuigiHouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: The Investigation Team, or the Mystery Gang have a group chat. Unlike the previous one; this one mainly goes through the canon.





	1. "How"

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly during the timeframe of Yukiko's palace. A bit of the next one too.

** The Mystery Machine **

* * *

_Yosuke added you to the conversation. _

_Yosuke added Teddie to the conversation._

Yosuke: Okay

Teddie: oof wf liof woi niw 

> A group chat is your idea?

Yosuke: Yeah

Teddie: kFmkskWL

Yosuke: teddie i gave you a blackberry how is this hard

Teddie: Got the hang of it!!!

> How.

Teddie: Oh, I just put it inside me.

Yosuke: UH

Yosuke: you know what it's fine

Yosuke: Our main concern is that we need some way to contact each other in this castle, and outside of the Midnight Channel for uh

Yosuke: Teddie

> The castle.

> The castle for Yukiko.

> The castle made specifically for Yukiko.

Teddie: Huh??

> Yukiko's castle.

Yosuke: Dude holy shit I got that reference

Yosuke: Anyways let's focus 

Yosuke: How do we tackle this shit

Teddie: BEARy carefully!!!

Yosuke: holy shit i can hear you saying it and i'm not even near you

> Bear power.

> Also why is our chat named the Mystery Machine

Yosuke: two girls,

Yosuke: one chad, one stoner,

Teddie: And me!!!

> aren't you the stoner

Yosuke: THAT is debatable Yu

Teddie: What kind of stones does Yosuke have sensei???

> Big stones.

Teddie: Wow!! Big stones!

Yosuke: i STILL hear him

> So we doing this tomorrow then? I currently have stuff to do.

Yosuke: yeah

Yosuke: But we should clear this up as soon as possible 

Teddie: I beary much agree!!

> Alright. 


	2. "Yukiko is Missing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a harsh rush to save Yukiko. Mostly and primarily by Chie. At night.

** The Mystery Machine **

* * *

_Yosuke added Chie to the conversation._

Teddie: The party grows larger!! Teddie grows larger too

> What

Chie: guys WHY DID WE LEAVE THE MIDNIGHT CHANNEL 

Chie: YUKIKO IS MISSING

Yosuke: chie please we have to sleep

Yosuke: I only wanted to add you before bed how are you still up

Chie: sheer fucking will yosuke

Chie: the dragon flows through me

> Dragons can sleep.

Yosuke: Jeez I know you like Yukiko but we need to rest

Chie: WELL YEAH I DO but can we not talk about that now

> ok

Teddie: I don't have to sleep!!!

Chie: WHY MUST I BE LIMITED BY REST

Chie: GO D FU CK

Yosuke: it’s like 10 chie 

Yosuke: look look calm down eat some steak

Yosuke: try not to maul anyone

Chie: pretty HARD yosuke

Teddie: :•( 

Teddie: guys I made a BEAR FACE!!

> Let’s entirely focus on doing it tomorrow then. I’m free.

Chie: I FUCKING hope so for Yosuke’s sake

Yosuke: for the love of god please help me

Teddie: gnawww, you two are great buds, aren’t they sensei???

> I’d say so.

Chie: You’re going to pay for what happened to Trial of the Dragon if you aren’t there Yosuke

Yosuke: FUCK

Yosuke: uh

Yosuke: ok let’s go tomorrow


	3. "Clown Nose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko's alive, the group finally have time to talk about non-demon world things. Small town shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like the 2000s yosuke cannot just "buy it online" that easily 
> 
> small town big crown

** The Mystery Machine **

* * *

_Yosuke added Yukiko into the conversation._

Yosuke: That should do it

> Real talk.

> Why did Yukiko's shadow become a bird in a cage.

> Does the cage represent how she feels trapped? When she threw it down on us, was it to show the pain?

Yukiko: You think I know??

Yosuke: dude that shit hurt when it hit though

Chie: You've been through worse

Yosuke: CHIE

Yosuke: CHIE THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEEN HIT WITH A GIANT STEEL CAGE

Chie: ok fair enough

Teddie: :oD Hooray!! The beautiful Yukiko has joined us!!!

Yukiko: Oh, you're here too Teddie? That's sweet of you Yosuke to invite him.

Yosuke: i still don't get how he's typing

> Teddie that is a different nose than last time.

Teddie: It is?? How many noses are there????! Teddie's confused. :o(

Yosuke: it looks like a clown

Yukiko: FOofmfkfokmdmsfm

Chie: Yukiko are you okay

Yukiko: Yes i was laughing

Chie: Alright just checking

> Did you like

> Drop your phone while laughing

Yukiko: yes

> Okay then.

Yosuke: cloooowwwnnn nose 

Yosuke: clown town

Chie: yosuke shut the fuck up

Yosuke: ALL I SAID WAS CLOWN TOWN

Yosuke: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL UPSET ABOUT TRIAL OF THE DRAGON

Chie: yes

> Yosuke, just buy her a new copy.

Yosuke: Great idea Yu!! I'll just find the movie store in

Yosuke: Oh yeah!

Yosuke: Where's the movie store Yu

Chie: YOSUKE I SWEAR TO THE CHAOTIC CHRIST ABOVE

Yukiko: Is all of this over that movie from earlier? Chie, can you not find another copy?

Chie: N NO I JUST WANT THAT ORIGINAL COPY

Yosuke: Fuck man

> You can TRY to find someone who has another copy.

Yosuke: probably my best bet tbh

Chie: I stg if you don't find a new copy Yosuke

Yukiko: Chie please

Teddie: What're we talking about sensei!! 

> A movie. 

Teddie: Wow!!!!

Yosuke: Let me just try to get one to you in school tomorrow

Chie: stg yosuke

Chie: stg

Yukiko: I'm glad that this is all handled. 

* * *

Chie: ?

Yosuke: IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING TF CHIE

Chie: i know you'd be up just checking if you remembered

Yosuke: jesus fuck


	4. "Yu, There's No Blockbluster In Inaba"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit of time before the next abduction. Yosuke cannot sate Chie's growing draconic rage.

**The Mystery Machine**

* * *

Yosuke: yu i need help

> Yeah?

Yosuke: yu there's no blockbuster in inaba where the fuck do i go

Yukiko: So you haven't got her anything yet?

Yosuke: Yuki nobody in Inaba is just going to have a spare copy of Trial of the Dragon they're just going to hand over to the Junes guy

_Teddie changed Teddie's name to **Cool Bear**_

Cool Bear: Watch out ladies!!! Cool Bear is on the scene BoD

> Bod?

Cool Bear: Sensei nooo!!! It's like a funny sunglasses face man!!

Yosuke: Cool new name but HELP ME TEDDIE WHAT DO I DO?!

Cool Bear: I don't know Yosuke?? Maybe you can try gluing the pieces together?

Yosuke: wait

Yosuke: that's a fucking brilliant idea

Cool Bear: Grawr, seriously?? I did good!! Yay!!

> So gluing a CD together would make it work.

> Especially with a movie Chie probably sees

> Every single night before bed?

Yukiko: While I'm not willing to trick someone, especially my childhood friend,

Yukiko: You could give her back the box, say you fixed it up,

Yukiko: And perhaps give her a different movie to distract her long enough?

Yosuke: Well what movie do I give to her

Yukiko: Try to find a movie that has the same premise as Trial of the Dragon.

Yosuke: so literally any other movie with Jackie Chan in it

> Just so you know if this falls flat, it’s all on you

Yosuke: I fucking hope this works but also god damn it

* * *

Chie: Thank you for the compensation gift at school Yosuke!! 

Yosuke: no problem 

Yosuke: haha


	5. "Bullying is Real"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji the Definitely Not Gay Man is on the scene, but he isn't getting kidnapped yet.
> 
> Yet.

** The Mystery Machine **

* * *

Yosuke: Can't believe I got bullied today :^(

> Have you tried turning the bully off and on again

Yosuke: considering who it is i really don't want to

Chie: what's wrong are you a BABY yosuke

Yosuke: It's fucking Kanji, bullying is real guys

> Yosuke you're saying that like I know who that is

> So who is that.

Cool Bear: Isn't it obvious Sensei?? It's Kanji!

> Cool.

> I still don't know who Kanji is

Yosuke: okay so let me list out details and MAYBE you can point him out from those details

Yosuke: Blond hair

> Yosuke that doesn't help at all

Yosuke: SHARP blond hair

> I don't like where this is going.

Yosuke: jacket

> Oh. That guy.

Chie: yosuke you have to stand up for yourself

Chie: maybe learn SOME SELF DEFENSE

Yosuke: Chie that isn't going to do shit when that's a bear of a man

> Bear?

Yukiko: lflkofdks f

Chie: yosuke i don't think that means what you think it means

Cool Bear: Me!!! :oD

Yukiko: FOKKM

Chie: you broke Yukiko

> Bear as in beefcake right

> Please tell me you meant to say he's just a muscle man

Yosuke: FUCK

Yosuke: I mean yeah

Yosuke: muscle fucker

Yukiko: No offense Yosuke but if you call him anything else, I might die on the keyboard.

> Yosuke you're saying that like he's gay, there is no way he can be like that, right?

Chie: we don't know much about him yet

Chie: let's not assume

Chie: although he is probably a bear if he even is 

Cool Bear: I'M the bear >:o/ 

> Okay let's drop this topic it is getting beyond out of hand.

Cool Bear: Agreed!! I am the bear here, not some Kanji fellow!

Yosuke: can i at least get some advice on how to deal with him next time i meet him??

Chie: kick him. kick him in the nuts


	6. "Gay Dungeon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Kanji getting taken into the Midnight Channel by [no one in particular's cohort] didn't take long. Yosuke is probably the least comfortable about going into the dungeon after an interesting session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday persona 4
> 
> this is like the 2000s they're on like  
flip phones

**The Mystery Machine**

* * *

Yosuke: ok 

Yosuke: ok we need to discuss the elephant in the room from yesterday

> Is it Kanji's dungeon

Yosuke: YES

Yosuke: YES WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT KANJI'S DUNGEON

Chie: dude.

Chie: calm down it's a sauna

Yosuke: THE SAUNA WHICH IS SOME SORT OF REPRESENTATION OF KANJI

Yosuke: I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT MAN

> You're probably the only one this conflicted about it

Yosuke: I may be

Yosuke: But to hell am I going to be okay with going into a gay dungeon

Yukiko: gay dungeon

> Yosuke. My friend.

> Are you openly calling Kanji's dungeon a gay dungeon

Yukiko: I do not see the problem with it being called as such, Yu.

Yukiko: After all, there are the giant muscular shadows.

> Okay good point

Chie: Okay but Yosuke, why are you specifically bothered about it

Chie: We all find it a BIT weird (as it is)

Chie: But you're like

Chie: drawwwing it out

Cool Bear: I think that the shadows are pretty odd too, and they're strong!! :o(

> yosuke are you okay

Yosuke: no

Yosuke: that place is just freaky man, can i just, not go

Chie: Yosuke there are only four of us you are going into the steam room 

Yosuke: IS LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE UNSETTLED BY THE SHADOWS

> I mean, we are, but you're talking about them too much

Yosuke: bro please can i just sit it out

> I don't know what you're trying to say about what we should do Yosuke.

> Are you saying we ditch Kanji because you're uncomfortable about his dungeon

> his odd, muscular dungeon

Cool Bear: I cannot bear leaving anyone behind!! >:o(

Yosuke: jesus christ dude fine

Yosuke: i'm still not okay with it 

Chie: Yosuke shut up we're saving this guy even if he did beat you up 

Chie: also did my advice work

Yosuke: No

Yosuke: And he kicked me harder

> Yikes.

Chie: ooooohhh ouch

Yosuke: It's not cool guys it really hurt

Yukiko: Did you think if you helped him, he'd be less susceptible to kick you in the crotch.

Yosuke: maybe

> Then let's go into the dungeon today. No questions asked Yosuke.

Yosuke: uhhgghghg

Yosuke: ok but it's still weird

Cool Bear: Teddie will help to the best of his ability today!! >:oD


	7. "The Boys Get Food Poisoning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little stream is on the basis that Kanji joined the camping group during the.. Mystery Food serving. 
> 
> So say hello to a new text stream member; Kanji!

**The Mystery Machine**

* * *

Kanji: hey guys are you good

Yosuke: good?

Yosuke: I think I'm going to die from that fucking poison curry

> It wasn't that bad Yosuke.

Chie: :) 

> It was worse.

Chie: >:( Are you guys serious??

Kanji: pretty much, that tasted like death incarnate

Chie: >:((((

Kanji: i'm not being rude if i'm being honest 

> Alright.

> So let's not have Chie and Yukiko cook again.

Yukiko: It wasn't that bad.

Yosuke: it was fucking purple

Yosuke: CURRY

Yosuke: CURRY IS NOT REGULARLY PURPLE

Yukiko: fijewf

Yukiko: Have you even eaten curry before?

Yosuke: PRETTY SURE I HAVE

> Let's go to Teddie on this one.

Cool Bear: Thank you for passing the torch, sensei! I've been waiting to make my mark!

Cool Bear: Alright, here goes, drumroll...

Cool Bear: I have no opinion on the meal since I have bearly seen it!

Yosuke: oh for pete's sake

Yosuke: Uh, Teddie, we need an outside opinion

Kanji: Teddie we need you to just decide if the curry is shit or not so the debate is over

Chie: It's not?? Fair?? He hasn't even eaten it

> I wouldn't force him to be subjected to that

Cool Bear: Well, if it's the lovely Chie-chan's cooking..

Kanji: Dude please

Yosuke: DUDE

Yukiko: Teddie..

Cool Bear: I suppose it's the best cooking in the world!! If two gorgeous women are working on it!

> But you haven't had it

Chie: Are you saying that now just bc you didn't win? Lol :)

Cool Bear: Alright, that makes three against..

Cool Bear: Three! Even is a tie and no one will cry!

Chie: so we're at a standstill huh

Kanji: Can we just say Chie and Yukiko shouldn't cook again

Kanji: Or at the very least, next time

Yosuke: Kanji's spitting facts

> I can try to cook

Cool Bear: Sensei's cooking must also be very good!!

Yosuke: teddie you still can't eat

Cool Bear: Not yet I can! >:o( <- angry clown because I am angry at you

Yosuke: alright teddie

> I need to wash this down.

Chie: quit being so mean about it!! ;(

Yosuke: no

Chie: >:(


	8. "Knitwit"

**The Mystery Machine**

* * *

Yosuke: kanji do you seriously knit

Kanji: Yeah?

Kanji: You have a problem with that?

> Yosuke please don't get punted across Inaba.

Yosuke: no but i looked on your myspace and you're in two knitting groups

Kanji: Do you have a problem with that

Yosuke: NO I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT

Cool Bear: Then bear with me Yosuke, why did you ask about Kanji's knitting in the first place?

Kanji: Bear's got a point, Yosuck.

Kanji: Why're you asking?

Yosuke: i'm just cur

Yosuke: i'm just curious

Kanji: Why are you stuttering in text form huh

Yosuke: I SENT IT TOO QUICKLY KANJI PLEASE

> yosuke.

> You've dug yourself into a hole. Also, I'm trying to bake with Nanako.

Yosuke: DUDE HELP ME

> You really just looped yourself into this. Not much I could do myself.

Kanji: chie is there any emoticon that represents punching someone in the ribs

Chie: As much as I'd want you to I never bothered to find one, maybe improvise??

Kanji: Alright

Kanji: CHECK IT

Kanji: =<3 #

Yukiko: ohgfk

Kanji: That's my fist hitting your face for not keeping to your damn business Yosuke

Yukiko: Is that not a heart?

Kanji: that is a fist yukiko

Kanji: specifically a closed fist

Kanji: one that's closed in the punch shape

> Looks like a heart.

Kanji: DUDE IT'S NOT A HEART

Kanji: fuck it looks like a heart

Yosuke: bro

Yosuke: You gonna love punch me or something for you liking knitting?

Yosuke: not gonna judge you but that's pretty wholesome somewhat

Kanji: Oh so punches are wholesome huh

Yosuke: wait

Yosuke: WAIT

> Yosuke you really just signed yourself up for this didn't you.

Kanji: Well then Yosuke, get ready for some APPRECIATION

Yosuke: FUCK

Chie: Yosuke you fucking nitwit

> Knitwit.

Chie: XD omg yu

Kanji: here i fucking come store-value knitwit

Yosuke: oh dear GOD FUCK

* * *

Yosuke: yu you got to check the midnight channel

> What.

> Yosuke, why do I need to check tonight

Cool Bear: I smell something fishy in here! And it's not fish!

Yosuke: DUUUUDDEEEE

Yosuke: it's nothing

Cool Bear: Yosuke, that was unbearably pointless!! >:o( 

> Go back to bed Yosuke.

> Are you just upset over the Kanji situation?

Yosuke: Well I just immediately punched in the gut leaving school so yes

Yosuke: But fine, I'll just go back to bed

> And no snooping on his Myspace again.

> Clearly he has stuff on here you don't want to see.

> Knitwit.

Yosuke: fine dude, i guess that'd stop him from launching me 

Cool Bear:>:o( Bed!!!

Yosuke: Jesus, fine Teddie


	9. "DUDE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke, please.

** The Mystery Machine **

* * *

Yosuke: DUUUDE

Cool Bear: There is someone in the Midnight Channel! I beary much recommend being here!

Yosuke: DUUUUUDE IS THAT RISETTE

Yosuke: FUCK DUDE

> Yosuke you know that means we have to save her right

> That means she is in danger.

Yosuke: I KNOW BUT

Kanji: Get your fucking head out of your ass, dude

Kanji: She's actually in danger 

Yosuke: but dude it's risette

Kanji: Rise and she's not going to be fucked in the way you think Yosuke

Kanji: God. Fucking hate late night text streams

> Okay.

> But how is Teddie awake?

Cool Bear: I'm always awake Sensei! Can't not!

> .

> Cool.

Kanji: So we got something to do tomorrow then?

Yosuke: Well yeah we have to save Rise from the palace

Kanji: Alright. Everyone knows where to meet, so I don't see the problem in entering this palace.

* * *

Kanji: there were no indicators it was going to be a fucking STRIP CLUB

Yosuke: Maybe the Risette thing? Dude

Yosuke: I was warning you

Kanji: With what, you being horny?? Don't be ridiculous Yosuke

Chie: guys please stop fighting over how uncomfortable that was

> Yosuke, you got hit with way too many status effects.

Yosuke: I did?? You did

> Not entirely, but okay

Yukiko: GUYS

Yukiko: If we keep being overwhelmed by how these dungeons are, we are probably never going to complete them.

Yosuke: Right

Yukiko: Also Yosuke was right, the Midnight Channel's preview was.. sexual, but it hinted at what the place would be.

Cool Bear: I am prepared to save her!! >:o( 

Yukiko: It's good to notice how each dungeon gives advice through the hint on what it could be. 

Kanji: Like with mine? I think it gives hints to the problem the shadow is dealin with too..

Yukiko: Exactly! You have to find where the hints shine through. 

Yosuke: so what does this have to do with the striptease

Yukiko: Obviously Rise has some problems with dealing with her alter ego, Risette. That must be her shadow.

> Well said.

Yosuke: but can i ask if it's going to ever happen

Chie: Yosuke, no >:^(


	10. "Teddie Real"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..It's implied what's happened. How unbearable.

**The Mystery Machine**

* * *

_Yosuke has added Rise to the conversation._

Rise: hai!!! I'm so glad you told me you guys had this!

Yosuke: yeah now let's get the elephant out of the room, or rather, the bear

Yosuke: Teddie real what the fuck do we do with him

> He's not staying in my room.

> Also, where is he now. He just kind of wondered off after kind of revealing that he had a body.

Cool Bear: :o( Guys, help! I've gotten stuck in a crevice near the large stream of water!!

Yosuke: Teddie please do not walk around any more until you get some other clothes than your costume

Yosuke: Please

Kanji: So you guys just let him walk around like that unsupervised? 

Kanji: Good god guys.. this is like his first time outside and he's stuck in a pothole or something.

Cool Bear: At least some people nearby are finding it funny! But what would beautiful women think about me being like this?! 

Cool Bear: Sensei, do something!

Rise: Yu, you got to help him!!!

> .

> Fuck's sake Teddie where are you. Headed over there now.

Cool Bear: I just said, by the "river"!

Chie: why the hell did you guys leave teddie alone

Yukiko: A pothole???

Cool Bear: It is apparently a pothole!!

Yukiko: ifjf

Yukiko: he flelin a

Cool Bear: It's not funny!

Cool Bear: After being rescued, it is actually very funny! :oD

> Forgot how heavy Teddie is now that he's basically corporeal. 

> Took a bit, but I got him. The costume kind of blocked him from falling in.

> You're welcome Teddie.

Cool Bear: All the much appreciated Sensei! -3. <- New face?? Maybe!!

Yosuke: So do we know who's taking Teddie in?

Rise: uhm.. what about you? you got space, right?

Kanji: All in favor of Yosuke doing it 

Yosuke: Wait WHAT

Yosuke: WHY AM I TAKING HIM IN

Chie: i'm in favor

Yukiko: Appreciated.

> Have fun Yosuke.

Yosuke: I kind of deserve this for how I acted in the last dungeon so. Yeah ok

Yosuke: Guess he's going in my house

Cool Bear: How hospitable, Yosuke! 

Kanji: Room's gonna be more of a literal mancave when Teddie's in there huh

Yosuke: Good joke but uh

Yosuke: how the hell am i sneaking teddie into my house

> With stealth.

Yosuke: Yu

Yosuke: Yu that doesn't help at all

Cool Bear: I went through a window today!!! :oD


	11. "Y/N"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since we saw the group last! Such including saving the final member, Naoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I have to stay accurate

**The Mystery Machine**

* * *

_Naoto has been added to the conversation._

Yosuke: And this should be the group chat! It's a way of talking before we enter dungeons and stuff

Yosuke: Also a way for us to talk since even if it's a small town it's kind of big

Naoto: THANK U FOR THE GC YOSUKE

Yosuke: FUCK

Yosuke: Is your caps lock on or somethin?!?!?

Naoto: NO ALSO WHERE IS THAT

Naoto: I PERSONALLY DONT SEE ANYTHING LIKE THAT

Kanji: OH hi Naoto i didn't see you joined

Naoto: HELLO KANJI IT IS NICE TO SEE U AGAIN BUT IN THE GC AND NOT RL :D

Kanji: Yo! Glad you invited everyone in Yosuke

> Hello Naoto.

Naoto: HELLO YU :) 

Rise: Hey Naoto!

Naoto: HELLO RISE 

Naoto: I AM GLAD WE ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA THIS GROUP CHAT

Naoto: WILL DEF HELP WITH SENDING OUT CASES TBH

Cool Bear: Wow! Such a booming voice from Naoto-san!

Naoto: I STILL DO NOT SEE THE ISSUE >:(

Chie: uhm

Chie: Naoto why are you texting like that

Naoto: TEXTING LIKE WHAT

> LIKE THIS.

Naoto: SO NORMALLY YU

Naoto: THX FOR EXPLAINING :)

Yukiko: is 

Yukiko: is someone going to tell her the caps lock is on??

Naoto: WHAT DO U KEEP SAYIN BY THE CAPS LOCK 

Yosuke: ok i don't think Naoto has a caps lock

Naoto: ARE U GUYS BEING SRS 

Naoto: IS THIS ANOTHER ISSUE

> No.

> Not really.

> You're just stuck with typing in all caps.

Naoto: 

Naoto: OH

Naoto: I CAN C THE PROBLEM

Kanji: Nothing some sort of technician or somethin can't fix.

Naoto: BUT IT IS NOT INTERRUPTING ANY CONNECTIONS SO IS THIS SRSLY FINE TO DEAL WITH

Naoto: Y/N

Yosuke: karkat? why is she

Chie: did you seriously call her k

> Well, I don't really see the issue in typing in all caps.

Naoto: THX YU N KANJI FOR HELPING :D

Kanji: No prob

Kanji: Besides, there's probably less pressing matters than Naoto's phone being stuck shouting

Naoto: YEA

Yukiko: But does she have to abbreviate some things?

Yukiko: It seems unnecessary.

Naoto: IT MAKES IT EASIER TO GET TXTS ACROSS YUKI

Yukiko: Ah!

Yukiko: Continue

Cool Bear: If it helps alleviate your worries, I imagine a vociferous tone bursting through the screen of my phone!

Naoto: OK

> Glad to have you join us, Naoto.

Naoto: THX AGAIN

* * *

> Does anyone know how to cook? Planning on making something for Nanako since Dojima's out.

> Only asking Naoto.

Chie: Why are you only asking Naoto???

Yosuke: take a guess Chie

Chie: oh fuck you guys


	12. gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recent dungeon piques interest.

**The Mystery Machine**

* * *

Yosuke: I dunno man there's something that was about Mitsuo's dungeon

Yosuke: Besides the fact he was a creep imo

Chie: yosuke i swear to god if it's an outdated gaming reference i'm running to junes and beating you up

> Chie, the video game was more like an RPG in there.

> Don't go full Tekken on Yosuke.

Chie: bet

Cool Bear: Wow Sensei, you have amazing jokes as usual!

Cool Bear: :o/ What's a Tekken?

Naoto: TEKKEN IS A FIGHTING GAME TEDDIE

Naoto: THE JOKE WAS THAT SHE IS GOING TO BEAT TF OUT OF YOSUKE

Chie: uh

Chie: yeah that's pretty much it naoto

Rise: Hey! She's a detective!!

Rise: She must have really good deductive skills, so don't blame her!!

Naoto: TY RISE THAT WAS VERY NICE

Yukiko: pfpt

Kanji: Let's not cut corners around what the fuck Yosuke had to say and hear his joke.

Kanji: Although it's probably gonna be shit

Kanji: Nvm it is absolutely going to be shit

Yosuke: Jeez man

> Well? Say it.

Yosuke: Well it lost its humor but I was gonna say that uh

Yosuke: since mitsuo turned into a giant onion baby

Yukiko: Onion baby????

Rise: Holy shit he did turn into an onion baby

Cool Bear: Thanks for telling me what Tekken is, Naoto-san! :oD

Yosuke: damn the investigation team being in the same chat has much more impact with jokes than just like.

Yosuke: the four we started with

Yukiko: It shows the value of friendship and bonds.

Kanji: and how yosuke needs to get better at his jokes

Yukiko: snrkt

Rise: How does Yukiko do those keyboard smashes??

> This is quite literally the longest I've waited for a punch-line so far.

Yosuke: okay jesus christ

Yosuke: when he became a man baby he became his true gamer state

Yukiko: mfflggkt man baby. , ,. fhfkfm.,..

Rise: Yukiko that's really concerning!! :(

Chie: fuck that was actually good

Kanji: I don't get it, man

Cool Bear: Sensei's joke was better, but that was funny! :oD

Yosuke: gotta work on better material since we have like seven people

> Eight people.

> Stop forgetting Teddie has human rights, man.

> Or shadow turned into a human through sheer will power rights.

Naoto: THE LOGISTICS ON THAT ARE STILL VRY WEIRD

Yosuke: god

Yosuke: nvm

* * *

Cool Bear: Wait, what's an onion baby? :o(


End file.
